


Enlightenment

by Trashmaster



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Sad, this isn't a walk in the park
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashmaster/pseuds/Trashmaster
Summary: “I had someone on the inside.” She muses, a smile playing on her lips.“Yeah, V, we already know.” Luciel narrows his eyes, “But… We didn’t tell V…”“I wasn't talking about him.”That’s when you stand.





	Enlightenment

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!! this is a really short little thing that i wrote after talking with some friends.
> 
> its pretty Angsty so watch out!!
> 
> i might write more later that's why the chapters say ?,, but don't expect anything for awhile, or at all!!

The room is quiet for awhile before Rika speaks.

 

“Finally, you’re here.”

 

Luciel looks shocked, “You knew we were coming?! How… ?”

 

He turns to you, tears in his eyes, “I’m so sorry, (y/n). I swear, I thought I covered every track.” 

 

You say nothing.

 

“I had someone on the inside.” She muses, a smile playing on her lips.

 

“Yeah, V, we already know.” Luciel narrows his eyes, “But… We didn’t tell V…”

 

“I wasn't talking about him.”

 

That’s when you stand. 

 

Your handcuffs clink as you start walking towards Rika's throne. Luciel grabs your leg, but you shake it off, annoyed. He stares up at you in confusion. You tilt your head and sneer at him, before bowing in front of your savior. He tries to reach for you again and you pull out your concealed gun, pointing it directly at his outstretched arm.

 

“Don’t touch me.”

 

There are tears in his eyes, and he doesn’t pull back. “(y/n)… please…”

 

He tries to move forward, and you shoot.

 

The loud noise rings throughout the high ceilinged room. Luciel screams in pain and clutches his arm to his chest. He looks into your eyes, searching desperately for any kind of emotion or sign that you’re the same girl he held only a few hours ago. You stare back blankly, and watch him write in pain. He begins sobbing and you turn away in disinterest.

 

You’re about to report to Rika, when Luciel talks once more. “Why? Why did you do this?”

 

You smile, happy to share about your experience, “My most elegant Rika… she saved me. She came to me the night you broke my heart, and enlightened me. She made me a most generous offer. I was resistant, at first, but then she gave me a shot of her truth and I was free. My savior…”

 

You admire your wonderful goddess as she unlocks your handcuffs. You admire her as she orders the guards to take a screaming Luciel to the cell. You admire her as she walks away, only stopping to avoid the blood from his gunshot wound.

 

You hear yelling through the walls. 

 

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?” he cries, “WHAT DID YOU DO?”

 

You hum a tune. You’re very excited for him to be enlightened, as you were.

 

Saeran is silent as you start in the direction of your savior. You’re craving her praise on a job well done. It was hard to pretend for so long, but you managed. It was worth it. Now everything is perfect. The stage is set. You’ll have Luciel… and the never ending party will begin shortly. You’ll see your other friends soon too. 

 

Once they’re enlightened, of course.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
